The invention relates to radar reflective apparatus and manufacturing methods for producing reflectors for high frequency radiation such as radar and more particularly to reflectors for vehicles which may become lost. The apparatus of the invention is based on the principle that radiation, at radar frequencies, reflects in lines or paths parallel to the incidence path from a triplanar reflector in which each plane is mutually perpendicular to the other planes. Such devices are exemplified in part by U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,684,348 entitled "Retroreflective Material" issued August 15, 1972 to William P. Rowland. The invention has for an object affording reflective apparatus usable in several fields and made by methods conducive to accuracy and economy, bypassing expensive molding and finishing techniques presently needed to achieve sharp plane intersection edges and corners.